Ultra 101+: Episode 9
The ninth episode of Ultra 101+. It contains "X the X" and "White & Nerdy, Dada Version". X the X Police Sphere: *swerving around the skyline of Planet Ultra* Powered: *driving* Scott: *sitting shotgun* Powered: So, you come from Altara, huh? Scott: Yeah. Powered: Well lil’ doggy, you’ gonna find it a lot different here. Scott: Like what? Powered: Well, you s- Speeding Ultra: *dashes by* Powered: What in TARNATION!? It’s a speeder! Hold on to your seat, boy. *starts speeding up* This is why I joined the force…! *tightens steering wheel* Police Sphere: *gets right next to the Speeding Ultra* Powered: Scott boy, you take the wheel, keep her steady. Scott: *grabs the wheel* Powered: *opens window, and leans out right next to the Speeding Ultra* Hello, mind pulling over? Speeding Ultra: *rolls his eyes* Fine… *pulls over* Police Sphere: *Comes to a stop* Powered and Scott: *get out* Powered: *leans over to Scott* Start taking record. *turns back to the Speeder* What’s your name: Speeder: *doesn’t give a darn* Powered: *sternly* What’s your name, son? Speeder: *still doesn’t give a darn* Powered: *turns to Scott* Whadyou think, Scott? Scott: Well… for the record… I’ll just call him Ex, after the big ol’ X on his chest. Speeder: *surprised they got it right* Powered: Okay, X. Are you aware how fast you were speeding son? Ex: *turns up music on headphones* Powered: What are you doing? Ex: Ignoring you. Powered: Ignoring me? Bwahaha! You just failed if that’s your goal then! *nudges Scott* Am I right? Scott: Hehehe, yeah, right. Ex: I’m ignoring you, and your big oppressive and communistic police force! Powered: *eye brow raises* Oh I’m sorry, but our so called “oppressive and communistic” police force is what allows you to brood around at night safely. Ex: Yeah-Uh, well… I hear your shot a Blue Ultra! Powered: Oh! You got me. You’re right, he was totally innocent, I shouldn’t of shot him. I guess I just wasn’t thinking straight, you know, after he pounded my head in to the pavement a dozen times, think I felt my fin cracking in fake. But, oh yeah, totally he didn’t ask for that. Ex: ...Bigot. Powered: *bursts out laughing* Ex: I refuse to acknowledge you brainwashed bigots! Powered: Brainwashed? *leans to Scott* This is a good one. *pulls of Ex’s headphones* Ex: AH!H!HUSSHAPDP! MY MUSIQ!!!! Powered: Pfft, and he calls us brainwashed. Listen here kid. Anyway, how old are you? Ex: I don’t have to tell you. Powered: Oh, you don’t do ye? I guess we’ll just have to guess, huh Scott? How old would you say? Scott: *smirks* Hrm… 18? Powered: 18? That’s just old enough, sounds good *pats Ex on the shoulders, and slightly grips him* Ex: Oh no. Where are you taking me? Powered: Oh, just a little place I like to call the “Crusader Crash Course”. It’s time you start appreciating the Crusaders, and what they do. And lucky you, you’re just the right age to be brought in. Ex: Oh no… Powered: Come on, let’s go. *throws Ex into the backseat of the car. Powered and Scott: *get in* Scott: Is it always like this? Powered: Just some of the trash I have to put up with. I didn’t join the force to fight monsters. But I am fighting monsters. The monsters of our brainwashed youth. *eyes narrow and revs car* But that’s just what you have to put up with… when you’re a Blue Eyed Cop! Coming to you Fridays at 8 PM on Channel Ultra After Dark! “White & Nerdy” After the succes of "The Smartest Alien in the Galaxy" I bring you White & Nerdy Dada Version! The Dada: They see me dissecting, a Gudon I know they're all thinking I'm so White n’ Nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy! Think I'm just too white n' nerdy! Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy! Look at me I'm white n' nerdy! I wanna roll with, The monsters But so far they all think I'm too white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy! Think I'm just too white n' nerdy! I'm just too white n' nerdy! Really, really white n' nerdy! First in my class here at Toku .I.T.! Got skills, I'm a Champion of MMB! BugHunter that’s my favorite AVP! Continue with your destructions I'll just be writing new equations My schemes never are sad stories! Cause I stay out of Ultra Territories! All of my sofubi are cherry, Araiso Seibichō's in my library! Have my own spacepod, it’s totally tricked out! Got specimens begging to be let out of my cases! Yo I know Pi to a thousand places! Ain't got no grills but I have three faces! I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise I'm a whiz at the Galaxy App I can play for days Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed, my fingers movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze. So many projects that I run At A.S., well, I'm number 1 Do vector calculus just for fun I ain't got a zap but I got a shrinkin’ gun! "Yuke Rainbow" is my favourite theme song! I can sure kick your butt in a game of Tak-Kong! I'll ace any toku quiz you bring on! I'm fluent in CRISIS as well as CleverGON! They see me flying, all crazay! I know in my heart they think I'm white n' nerdy! Think I'm just too white n' nerdy! Think I'm just too white n' nerdy! Can't you see I'm white n' nerdy! Look at me I'm white n' nerdy! I'd like to roll with, The monsters Although it's apparent I'm too White n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy! Think I'm just too white n' nerdy! I'm just too white n' nerdy! How'd I get so white n' nerdy? I've been browsing, inspectin', Mirroman comics you know I collect 'em! Specimens in my pocket I must protect 'em! My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored Shopping online for deals on some toku memorabilia! I edit TOKUPEDIA! *adds “YOU SUCK” to Ultraman’s page* I memorized "Zebraman" really well I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL I got a business doing websites When invaders need some code who do they call? I do HTML for them all Even made a homepage for Maddog! Yo! Got myself a jet pack! They were having a garage sale at ZAP! Spend my nights searching for stuff to cap(ture) STOP STOP! Hope no one sees me stealin’ species! I'm nerdy in the extreme and whiter than Aboras’ cream I’ve capture a Red King a Black King and even a Kelbeam! Only question that had me confused, uh Was do I like Mura or do I like Iruma? Spend every weekend at the 70s Toku fair Got my name on my underwear! Music: *cuts off* Cameraman: Wait wait wait! The Dada: What? Cameraman: You mean that’s a suit? The Dada: Uh, yeah. What? Did you think I was naked? Cameraman: Well this got awkward really quick. The Dada: Just get it rolling again! Music: *starts up again* They see me strollin' They laughin' And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white n' nerdy Just because I'm white n' nerdy! Just because I'm white n' nerdy! All because I'm white n' nerdy! Holy cowra I'm white n' nerdy! I wanna blow with the monsters! But oh well it's obvious I'm white n' nerdy Think I'm just too white n' nerdy! Think I'm just too white n' nerdy! I'm just too white n' nerdy! Look at me I'm white n' nerdy! Category:HoshinoKaabi